


schoolboy crushes

by doodivie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodivie/pseuds/doodivie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>volleyball dorks with dorky schoolboy crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	schoolboy crushes

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another work i wrote very early in the morning with like no editing so enjoy !!  
> if for some reason you liked this, please leave comments/kudos   
> if you want to check out my other social media, they are linked in my bio  
> thanks for reading :)

* * *

"Who do you like?" Kuroo asked as he retrieved the volleyball from across the park.   
"What?" Kenma simply stood there in a small shock.  
"Who do you like?" he repeated, pausing in between each word.  
After a beat, he finally responded with a simple, "You."   
"I meant in a 'more than friends' way, Kenma."  
 _Yeah, so did I, Kuroo._  
Pushing the thought away, the setter sighed, "No one then, I guess."  
"You guess? It's not that hard of a question. Come on," Kuroo dragged out his words as his usual smirk crept onto his face, teasing his best friend. "Tell me who you have a little schoolboy crush on, Kenma."   
"I'm going home," Kenma quickly choked out, grabbing his bag off the ground and turning towards the park gate.  
"Wait, Kenma, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just--" the elder's voice grew with concern as he chased after him, but the boy was already around the corner. 

* * *

 

The next day, Kenma didn't show up to volleyball practice. Kuroo had seen him before their first classes, but he was ushered out of the second year's wing by a teacher before he had a chance to ask him why he didn't go to school with him like they usually do. By lunch, Kenma seemed to have disappeared into thin air.  
"Where is he?" Yaku asked, as the two unrapped their meals.  
Kuroo simply shrugged, and remained silent until the bell rang for class to resume.   
That night, he tried calling Kenma twice, but got no answer. Aggravated, he didn't leave any messages. 

* * *

 

The following day was the same as the previous, and Kuroo found himself getting more annoyed at himself rather than the unresponsive second year.  _Did my question really bother him that much? I know Kenma can get uncomfortable with stuff like that, but he's always perfectly fine around me..._  
When practice ended and Kenma had not showed up at all, Kuroo was overflowing with concern and decided to pay him a personal visit.

* * *

 

The only sound was the battle music from Kenma's PSP, which was at full volume to drown out the emptiness of the house. His parents still at work, no one was there to pry him away from the console, meaning he hadn't touched anything else since he got home from school. Not even the rumble of his stomach was enough to make him consider pausing the game.   
As he defeated the boss, Kenma leaned his head back and stretched his muscles. His head still hanging over the back of the couch, he opened his eyes and noticed Kuroo standing in the doorway of the living room.  _I really shouldn't have given him a key,_  he thought as he rubbed his hands over his face.   
"Why have you been avoiding me?" Kuroo finally said, sitting down next to him.  
"I haven't."  
"Yes, you have."  
"No I haven't."  
"Kenma, I didn't come here to argue over something we both know the answer to."  
The setter remained silent, refusing to look at his best friend.  
"Did my question seriously bother you that much?"  
"No."  
"Then why are you ignoring it?"  
"Because you'll think the answer is weird and you'll hate me for it."  
"I couldn't hate you if I tried to, Kenma. You're my best friend. Just tell me who it is."  
"It's the same person I said when you first asked," he whispered, the tips of his ears turning red.  
"The same person? All you said was me, bu--oh." Kuroo paused, as realization swept over him. "You like me?"  
"Please don't hate me. Please. I'm sorry, Kuroo, I'm so--" Kenma started to cry, but was cut off when Kuroo's arms wrapped around his small frame.   
"Kenma, I like you too."  
Lifting his head from Kuroo's chest, Kenma looks up at him. Their faces only inches apart, that same smirk pulls at the elder's lips. "Are you serious? Don't mess with me like th--"  
"If I didn't like you, would I do this?" Kuroo interrupts, taking Kenma's face in his hands and softly pressing his lips to the other's. The boy stiffens at first, but then lets his eyes fall closed and gives a small amount of pressure in return, his hands find their way into his constantly messy hair.   
"I guess we're both pretty dumb, aren't we?" Kuroo jokes as they pull apart.  
Before Kenma can agree, his stomach loudly rumbles.  
"You haven't even ate dinner, have you? Maybe buying you that new game wasn't such a good idea," Kuroo laughs. "What do you say we grab something to eat at that new place around the corner?" Kenma simply nods and the two head out the door.  
"Yeah, I'd say you're pretty dumb," he finally responds to his question.  
"Hey, I said 'we' not 'me'."   
After a moment's pause, Kenma smiles up at Kuroo, taking his hand in his own.  
"I guess you can make me kinda dumb." 


End file.
